


Уилла

by ne_budet, WTF_Clone_Wars_2019



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ne_budet/pseuds/ne_budet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019/pseuds/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019
Summary: по мультсериалу «Войны клонов» (2008—2019 гг., 3 сезон, 18-20 серии)





	Уилла

**Author's Note:**

> по мультсериалу «Войны клонов» (2008—2019 гг., 3 сезон, 18-20 серии)

Глаза капитана Таркин — первое, на что обращает внимание Энакин, когда заходит в камеру пленников Цитадели. Большие, словно у ночной птицы, светлые, прозрачные. Слишком скоро он узнаёт, что они могут замерзать, обдавая всех вокруг холодом, а всё из-за собственной невнимательности. Первые слова, которые вырываются у него невольно при виде Таркин, могут взять приз в конкурсе на самую идиотскую фразу при знакомстве:  
— Магистр, вы не говорили, что у вас на борту есть пассажиры! — восклицает Энакин, и тут же жалеет об этом: женщина, сидящая напротив входа, поднимается со скамьи. Ее скромная серая одежда на самом деле — мундир, с левой стороны кителя, над сердцем, блестит значок рангов.  
— Генерал, — говорит она магистру Пиеллу, проигнорировав реплику Энакина. — Не думала, что снова увижу вас.

Голос у капитана Таркин низкий и, пожалуй, приятный. Если смягчить его тон, эти скрытые под бархатом дюрасталиевые нотки, она могла бы озвучивать ночные передачи для взрослых по голорадио. А может, даже петь на сцене Галактической оперы — или колыбельные детям. Но она предпочитает жесткие фразы, колкие слова, по большей части несказанно раздражающие.  
— Свое доверие я берегу для тех, кто решителен и действует не наобум, генерал, — высокомерно бросает Таркин Энакину после того, как отряд проникает в старые туннели.  
— А я — для тех, кто умеет быть благодарным.  
После этого она умолкает — к сожалению, ненадолго. Отблески лавы ложатся на ее некрасивое скуластое лицо, тени разрезают его, словно шрамы.

Фигура капитан Таркин состоит из острых углов, тонких линий. Резкий запоминающийся силуэт, в котором почти нет ничего женственного. Несмотря на это, она невольно приковывает внимание — и во время долгого побега почти всегда оказывается рядом с Энакином.  
Когда им приходится спускаться с обрыва, капитан ловко, без заминки забирается ему на спину. Прижимается ближе, чем следует — или Энакину только так кажется. Ее грудь, почти совсем плоская, горячо трется о спину. Это неожиданно приятно, Энакин чувствует ощутимый укол вины. Мимо пролетает клон, сорвавшийся в пропасть, она вздрагивает и обнимает плечи еще крепче. От этого у Энакина сдавливает легкие.  
— Как вас зовут, капитан? — спрашивает он ее после того, как отряд отбивается от очередной волны дроидов.  
— Его превосходительство канцлер зовет меня Уиллой. Но вы можете называть меня капитан Таркин, генерал, — отвечает она чуть насмешливо. В этот миг Энакин по-настоящему желает увидеть, как она будет гореть в лавовой реке.  
Его шея еще долго горит от дыхания капитана, а щеку словно щекочет пушистый кончик ее косы.

Жидкая коса через плечо так не похожа на сложные прически Падме. Волосок к волоску, безукоризненно гладко, донельзя просто и практично. Позже Энакин узнает, что до пленения в Цитадели у нее был красивый темно-каштановый цвет волос (абсолютно бесполезная информация).  
Маленькая прядь все-таки выбивается, когда капитана хватает Собек, но тогда об этом было некогда задумываться. Во время перелета на Корусант она постоянно притягивает взгляд. Почему-то очень хочется заправить прядку за ухо — так, что покалывает кончики пальцев.

Прощаясь, капитан Таркин задерживает ладонь Энакина в рукопожатии немного дольше необходимого.  
— Жаль, что не все джедаи похожи на вас, генерал Скайуокер, — говорит она, и голос чуть теплеет. Энакин провожает взглядом ее прямую спину.  
— Похоже, ты растопил ледяное сердце капитана Таркин! — шутит Оби-Ван. — Может, пригласишь ее на свидание?  
Энакин криво ухмыляется:  
— Вот еще! Она мне совсем не нравится. Нисколько.


End file.
